The Journey of a Lifetime
by Kira Alexander
Summary: Elsa goes on a trek and meets Jack and other old classmates who take a ride through endless obstacles. After the trip all except two of the friends lose contact with each other but when one of them is about to get married they all come back. A story of fun, love, friends and partying. Also other Disney & Dreamworks characters. Jelsa, Mericcup, Flynunzel. Rated M for later chapters
1. Meeting an old friend

Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

**Elsa's POV**

I looked around the shop, pushing the trolley aimlessly until I came to a stop at a bunch of TV's with my face on them. I looked at the camera connected to them and sighed at my reflection on the TV's. "Hey! What are you looking at?" a loud hostile voice said. I turned around and saw tall, round faced girl with fiery red hair Merida I thought and smiled to myself. She was talking to a boy who was standing behind her "I caught you staring, if you want something to stare at, go watch TV!" she said obviously mad. The boy, scared by her reaction went to wait at another cashier counter. My mother walked in front of me while I pushed the trolley to the cashier. "Elsa? Elsa Queen?" said Merida smiling.

"HI, Merida" I replied,

"Sup, dude?" She asked,

"Good"

"Elsa, do you know this girl?" My mother asked, a little rudely

"OH, hello Mrs Queen, I'm Merida, Elsa and I went to high school together" Merida said kindly.

"Oh, Okay" My mum replies.

"So Elsa, what've you been up to?" Merida asks

"Nothing much" I say.

Then my mum shrugs and says "What do you mean nothing? She's attending Harvard University, she's also number one in her class"

"Wow! You are still the same Elsa, in high school she always came first too" replies Merida

"So what do you study Merida?"

"Mum!" I say, a bit harshly

"I take sports, I'm not into academics, but thank God, we're finally on break, now I'm thinking of going on a trip"

"With family?"

"Mum!" I say again

"No, with friends, OH, Elsa you know them, remember Flynn?" She asks

"My best friend?" She says after noticing the confused look on my face

"Oh, right" I say

"And Jack? Sorry Jackson Overland Frost? That class bunking, idiot!" she says

I nod my head in understanding.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you again, bye Elsa and goodbye Mrs Queen" said Merida as she walked away.

"Um…Ma'am" said the cashier that served Merida "Your friend left this behind". She gave me a brochure of a trek, which had, what could only be Merida's pack list for the trip. I smiled at the cashier and thanked her, thinking to myself how impossible it was for me to be friends with Merida Dunbroch.

**Later That Evening…**

I sat at the dining table poking at my food quietly then my mum started talking about Merida "Oh, you should have seen her Charles! What an absolute beast! Her clothes were short and revealing and around her neck were these huge earphones and don't get me started on her hair! Wild!

"It's not like that mum" I say "At least she's enjoying her life"

"Girls who enjoy themselves too much get pregnant and end up miserable for the rest of their lives"

"Well, I'm miserable now" I say as I push my plate away

"Eat something, dear" my father said

"I'm not hungry" I say defiantly

"Elsa Gabrielle Queen! What on earth has gotten into you?" my mother asks sternly

"I'm tired mum, of this stupid life! Merida is going on a trip with her friends meanwhile I study so much I can't even give myself a break on Sunday's" I say loudly, while my sister Anna stares at me in shock (normally she's the rebel)

"So you want to go on a holiday, dear?" my mum asks, as though she were oblivious to what I said

"Ugh….Mum!" I stand and leave the table without being excused

I go to my room and pick up Merida's brochure and read it, it proves to be so interesting that I "Google" the trip, soon I'm captivated by the breath-taking scenes and book a spot, pay for it (through my credit card) and begin packing. The brochure said only pack clothes, socks, toiletries and sleeping bags but I also added a warm blanket and another pair of sneakers. I quietly thanked my mother for making sure we all bought camping gear for a family camp which was supposedly never going to happen. I can do this I think to myself I'm 21 years old, normal girls my age would have moved out by now, but not me, I'm doomed to stay in prison. If that's the case I might as well, do something fun for once in my boring life.

"Going somewhere?" Asks a soft voice behind me

"I'm going for that trek" I say pointing to the brochure. She smiles as she reads it.

"Don't tell mum, I want it to be a surprise" I ask

"OMG! Elsa you're gonna give mum a heart attack!" Anna says. At this point I turn around and look at her questioningly

"Hey, it's about time someone did it, I'm just sorry it wasn't me" she says, giving one of her rebellious smiles

"So when I leave in the morning I'll leave a letter for mum" I tell her as I zip my bag shut

"Okay, but it's your funeral" Anna says sarcastically

"Thanks for the support" I reply

"Don't mention it"

"Just get out of here!" I tell her throwing one of my cushions at her. She uses the door to block the assault then pops her head back in to stick her tongue at me. Then I throw another cushion, this one hitting her square in the face.

I lie on the bed and started working on my letter.

Dear Mum,

Firstly don't freak out, I really hate to do this to you but I've run away to the trekking expedition and I want you to know that I'll be fine. I want to do this to prove to myself that I do more than studying. I love you and I hope that in time you will forgive for this.

Your Loving Daughter- Elsa

P. S. I'll be back in 2 weeks.


	2. father and son

Chapter 2: A father and son

**Jack's POV**

I walked out of the post office with the letter, both excited and afraid. It had been exactly three months and twenty four days since I had written my application to the University of Kent's journalism department, and boy, was I nervous! I went to a bus stop, sat down and ripped open the envelope. A minute later I'm dancing, like I was crazy. I got in! This had to be the biggest news since my dad remarried. I can't wait to tell Flynn and Merida, I think, I should surprise them at the end of the trip.

**Later that night…**

I opened the door quietly and went to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake my dad up.

"There's some food on the stove and I got apples for you, they're in the fridge" says North's calm voice behind me

"Dad, it's late. Why are you awake?" I say as I open the fridge, looking for the apples.

"I was reading" my dad replies

"In the dark?" I question, turning on the lights

"Don't lie to me dad" I say calmly

"Oh, how am I lying?"

"You were waiting up for me, you shouldn't do that, and you need your rest"

"But if I don't stay up I'll miss you, after all you are leaving for that trek tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah, but….trek….?" I stutter "How….d-did …you?"

"And I'm the liar, okay" says North

He picks the brochure from the table and reads

"A mountain trek from Seattle to Los Angeles, a trip full of fun, adventure and danger"

"You went through my room!" I yell trying to change the subject

"Don't shout Jack" says another voice behind me

"Hello, step-mum" I say grumpily

She sits herself next to North and says "Jack, you told us that you were going to Arizona for a school project but you're actually going on this trip"

"So?" I ask stubbornly

"Jack, we aren't as rich as your friends, learn to save money, it'll help you in the future"

"I'm doing this with my own money"

"I think that you shouldn't keep going o weird trips like these"

"I don't" I say "Look, I appreciate the drama but you're not my mum" I say as I stand up and leave.

I walk into my room; I look up to my bed and am stunned by what I see. A dark blue hiking backpack, I rush over and rip off the plastic.

"Is the colour alright?" my father asks from the doorway

"It's perfect, thank you" I smile at him then ask "Why do you do this?"

"I'm happy if you're happy, but Jack why didn't you tell me?" he asks scratching his snow white beard

"Dad, you panic if I sleepover at Flynn's house for one night" I say

"Well, I am a father, one day when you become a dad…"

"I don't want to be anyone's dad" I say cutting him off

"Okay, if you're going, promise me one thing"

"What?"

"You'll look after yourself? Oh, and have lots of fun?" he asks with a smile

"You bet" I reply.


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

**Flynn's POV**

"Come on!" I yelled in frustration, I turned to the people near me and said "This guy should be dropped". It was my last chance to win some money for the trip and so far, my money was as good, as gone.

"Flynn!" I heard, as someone jumped on me

"Merida! Let go of me!" I yell

"How can I let go of you? Handsome" she teases

"Just let go! This is a stressful game" I say, pointing to the baseball game, on the train stations TV screen.

"Yeah, so stressful you forgot to pick me up!" she snapped

"Why do I have to come pick you up? Are you a child? Are you gonna get kidnapped?" I reply, turning to face her.

"Hey! Don't get over smart" she says, brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Let's go, the train's here" she says

"I don't want to go!" I lie

"Wha…!"

"Why not, dude?" says another voice behind us, cutting Merida off, I turn around to see Jack shooting me a questioning gaze.

"I can't miss the Baseball series over this" I lie again, turning back to the screen to see the team I bet on, losing terribly

"Ugh… We're sunk" I say

"Okay, then", says Jack "Let's go Merida"

"Hey, but wait…" she protests

"Hey, are you really going to leave me here?" I ask

"Yeah, the Dodgers need you and you said, you didn't want to come" says Jack

"You really believe that? Of course I wanna come" I say

"But how? You just blew up all your money on this match"

"How did you know?"

"You bloody, idiot, I know like the back of my hand!" he says, knocking my head with his palm

"Well, go on then, have fun" I say about to turn away

"Hey, drama queen, what do you think my savings are for?" Jack says, slapping my head again

"Jack, don't spend your money on me" I tell him

"Money is meant to be spent, come on douche" He says finally

I pick up my bag and turn to them and yell "We're going to kill it on this trip!"

"Our names will be written down in the history books of Trek America!" says Merida

"Not one hiking girl will be spared, not one!" says Jack

**In The Train….**

I settled myself in our compartment and turned to face Merida. "Here" she said, handing a sandwich to me. "No thanks" I say.

"It's ham and cheese, your favourite I was up at 6 in the morning making them" she yells getting a little angry.

"Okay, okay, give them to me" I reply taking the lunchbox from her

A few seconds later an old man comes and sits with us. "Hello, sir" I say

"Hello"

"Do you want some sandwiches?"

"No thank, you" he answered

"Hey, where's Jack?" asks Merida, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Boy meets Girl**

**Jack's POV**

I got off the train and pulled out my video camera. I held it up to get a good angle and began recording, "Excuse me, Bunnymund?"**(A/N: Bunny is their hiking guide)** said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me, she was probably in her early twenty's, she had platinum blonde hair , light ice blue eyes covered by her specs, she wore a pink & brown strapless mini dress, a light blue jacket, with brown cowboy boots and for some reason I felt like I had seen her somewhere before.

"Hey…um…you're Sasha, right? We met at Tiana's party" I say

"No, Elsa, Elsa Queen", she answers, sounding a little annoyed. So I did know her.

"Snow White's cousin?" I ask again

"High school, same grade?"

Then I finally hit me. "Oh…Elsa, the science queen, how could I forget those specs of yours?" I said before I hugged her. For some reason she tensed up, then I remembered she didn't like being touched. "So how are you?" I ask

"Very late! Where's Bunnymund?"

"Oh…he's…um…wait are you coming with us?"

"No, I just showed up here with my stuff for no reason, what do you think?" she answered sarcastically.

"Okay, geez, I'm just saying, you know that this is a trek, right?" I asked

"Uh, Huh"

"At night we sleep in tents"

"And so?"

"There'll be bears at night" I tease

"I know what a trek is, Okay!" She snapped

"Okay" I sat with a smirk

"Um…You're Elsa right" said a man behind us

"Yes" she answered

"I'm sorry mate but we don't have any more room for ya" he said with his strong Australian accent

"Please, I'll sleep on the floor" she pleaded

"You can sleep with me" I say, she then looks at me with a questioning glance

"Not with me, we'll take turns" I say to put her at ease, after all, she was pretty but not my type

"Okay then get your bags on board, Elsa"

Bunnymund went back into the train and as I was getting on board, I heard her struggling with her bags and smirked.

"Hey, my bags!" she half-yelled at me

"I'm not your servant, ask me nicely" I say

"Jackson, please help me" she asks sweetly

I got back onto the platform "It's Jack, don't call me Jackson" I say inches away from her face. She backs up as I pick up her bags and got back onto the train. I looked to see Elsa staring out into the distance. "Do I have to pick you up too?" I ask teasingly. She looks at me but seems frozen in fear, I glance at her then the train starts moving. "Hey! Come on!" I shout at her but still she stands there looking at me with her ice blue eyes. I jump off and shake her, "Hey! What's wrong?" I ask worried I might miss the train.

"I've never been anywhere on my own before" she says sounding like a hurt puppy.

"Then come now, there's nothing to worry about it'll be fun, trust me" I say as she nods her head.

I run and jump onto a train and turn to give Elsa my hand. She grabs it tightly and jumps, she lands in front of me and the force of the train makes me stumble and Elsa, still holding onto my hand falls on top of me. We get up and I lead her to where Flynn, Merida and I were sitting.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review and if you have any questions I'll gladly answer them. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the train

**Elsa's POV**

"Are you stalking me?" Merida asked me. "Um…n-not…. real"

"Just shut up Merida" says Flynn cutting me off. "She has this dream that all the girls in the world are stalking her" he says turning to me.** (A/N: Flynn thinks that Merida is into girls because she's a tomboy)**. Merida obviously mad punches Flynn in the arm. "Oh, I'm going to kill you" Flynn said as he gripped the back of her neck and tickled her stomach. I looked out of the window and thought about what my mother was going to say when got back. "Hello, excuse me" said a voice interrupting my thoughts; I turn around to see a tall brunette girl with striking violet eyes, she wore a light pink dress with off-shoulder sleeves that reached her thighs and she was holding an apple. "Do any of you have a knife?" she asked. At that second Flynn grabbed his bag and began looking for one. Merida obviously didn't like the girl for some reason and said "Sorry, lass we don't have any" wearing a fake smile. "I should have bought bananas" she whined and turned to leave when Jack showed up. "I have a knife" he said pretending to pull one from behind her ear.

"Can you give it to me?" she asked

"What will you give me for it" Jack asked her flirtatiously

"What do you want?"

"Your…..name" he said as she smiled at him

"Megara but my friends call me Meg"*****

"Well then Meg, what will this apple do for you?" he asked. "You should come have lunch with us" he said taking the apple from her and passing it to Flynn who said "Yeah, come on, we have ham and cheese sandwiches". "Really?" she asked as both Flynn and Jack nodded their heads in unison. "Okay, I'll just go call my friends Astrid and Jasmine" she said turning to leave.

"Dude, she's got friends" said Flynn as soon as Meg was out of earshot. Jack smiled as he took the seat to mine. Merida then punched Flynn on the arm "How dare you offer her my sandwiches" she spat at him. "Whoa…chill Merida, she's got friends one for me, one for Jack and one for you" he said in an annoying way. Merida gave a fake laugh then punched him harder. I smiled at them then Jack offered me an apple which I refused. I was hoping this would be a quiet trip but for some reason I now seriously doubted it.

**An hour later…**

Astrid and Jasmine arrived with Meg 15 minutes after we met Meg and they had been here since. Jack sat next to Meg hugging one of the stuffed animals she brought on the trip, Merida had her portable radio on and was choosing songs while Astrid complained that they were too boring and Flynn seemed in a deep conversation with Jasmine. Then what was I doing? I was reading of course, wow I came on this trip to escape studying but I packed my textbooks and other things. Apparently my brain has a built in drive to make me study, isn't that just grand? "Alright ladies and Jack, it's time to get this party started" said Flynn pulling a few bottles out of his bag "Drinks!" he said passing around cups and pouring the beer into them. "Oh, now we can play my favourite game, it's called I never!" Meg squealed in excitement. "Hey Elsa" said Flynn about to give me glass. "No thank you, I don't drink" I say. At those few words everyone froze. "Are you kidding me?" said Flynn while Meg nearly spit out her drink, Merida stared at me wide-eyed and the other two girls looked at me like I had Leprosy but surprisingly Jack didn't say anything he just smiled and dug into his bag and passed me a bottle of juice and said "There, you can still play the game". "So this game is quite simple all you have to do is say something that you have never done, for example I have never left the house in a mismatched outfit, and those who have just take a sip of their drink, alright? Okay, I'll start, I have never been arrested" said Meg. **(A/N: I won't be repeating who says what only the first round because they are sitting in a circle. The order is Meg, Jack, Merida, Flynn, Jasmine, Astrid and Elsa).**

"Shoplifting" said Jack

"Beating up a security guard" said Merida

"Drunk driving" said Flynn

"Rave party" said Jasmine

"I was there too remember!" said Astrid

"No" I said

When Jasmine's turn came I still hadn't had a single sip of my juice. "I have never been kissed before" said Jasmine turning to face Flynn. "Really? Well then we can fix that right now" Flynn said leaning towards her but was stopped by Merida (who looked a little mad, but Flynn was obviously too drunk to notice). Everyone simultaneously drank from their cups leaving me last. I stood up and said "I'm tired, I gonna go to sleep". "Hey wait it's your turn" said Flynn. "No, please Jack can I use the bed if you're gonna be out here" I said wanting to get away. Jack looked at me and nodded smiling kindly at me. I grabbed my messenger bag and went into the private compartment closing the door behind me. I don't know why I felt embarrassed by not being kissed before, I thought as I lay down. I huddled myself into a ball and plugged in my earphones. I remembered then what my mother taught me.

Conceal, don't feel

Conceal, don't feel

I repeated these words in my head like a litany and drifted off to sleep.

***This is a dumber version of Megara from Hercules, so fans of her please don't be mad at me I just couldn't think of anyone else to play that part.**

**Thank You for reading, favourite/follow if you like it and please review. If you have any positive thoughts on the story please share and if you have some negative comments share also, so I can fix whatever you don't like.**

**Peace out and ship Jelsa! **


	6. Chapter 6-Past and present feelings

**A/N: Just to let everybody know from now onwards will mostly be Jack/Elsa's POV. **

**Thanks to everybody who followed and reviewed this story. **

**Jacks POV**

The game went on a few more turns after Elsa went to bed, then we just sat there talking. About an hour later Meg and her friends went back to their cabins and so did Flynn and Merida. I thought about the acceptance letter, took it out of the bag and read through it again. Flynn and Merida would be so excited, I was going to England! I was going to live my dream and travel the world. I put the letter back and took out a book. The book was something I made, every two pages there was a name of a city that I wanted to visit and when I actually went there, I would fill it with pictures and information that I collected. After quickly looking through the book I put it back into my bag, looked out the window and let my thoughts drift.

My mind travelled the world before bringing me back to where I was and there was something at the back of my mind that rose to the surface, Elsa! Why did she leave? What bothered was it that bothered so much about the question that she left? Then it hit me, she had never been kissed before! Now that was surprising because very pretty, she was in high school and she still is. There were a lot of guys who had a crush on her in high school and she was definitely quite the package, pretty, smart, rich and perfect at almost everything. The only problem was that she so shy and too quiet, she never really had any friends, and the only person she ever really talked to was her sister Anna. I have to admit even I had a huge crush on her, once upon a time, most of the stupid stuff I did was to get her to notice me but she never really did, well even if she did she didn't say anything. I even used to annoy her sometimes just to get her to talk to me.

(Flashback)

"Hey, there snow queen" I said smirking

"Ugh...go away Frost" she answered her buried deep in her book.

"Why? I have nothing else to do"

"I'm sure there's someone else around here you can go bother" she answered putting her book down.

"But you're so much more fun to infuriate" I say

"Oh, my goodness! Did Jack Frost just say a nine-letter word? This is truly a miraculous day indeed" she said smiling

"Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen gather around the snow queen has smiled! Come witness this joyous occasion!" I reply not at all bothered by her insult.

"Really, Jack get lost!" she almost shouts, obviously a little hurt by my remark

"Alright, alright, I'm going!' I say, smirking at the way she had turned red from anger.

(End Flashback)

I smile at the memory, in school we called her the snow queen because she was so cold towards other people and preferred being alone. Even though I hated calling her that, I did just so I could annoy her. I had taken mental notes of everything about her. The way she walked was so regal and elegant yet shy and secretive, the way she talked with her soft voice and constantly serious tone, the way her hair was done and how the French braid was so sophisticatedly incorporated into a bun, the way her pale skin glows in the sun (Well not literally, like Twilight), how pale freckles lightly dusted her face and her smile (whenever that happens) was so amazing that was the ultimate accessory she didn't really need anything else. The only thing I didn't like about her were her specs, all they ever did was act like a shield for her eyes, the best thing about her, and they looked like the colour of the sky so perfectly blue. Wait…what am I doing? Did I really spend the last half an hour thinking about Elsa? What the hell is wrong with me? I moved past that now, to me now girls are something I do for fun, I don't want marriage, I don't want to be permanently tied to someone for ever and that thing with Elsa was just a silly schoolboy crush, I definitely don't love her. As a matter of fact I don't think I have ever been in love and I don't think I ever will.

**That's what he thinks, but don't worry as long as I am writing this story they will be together, one way or another! *Evil laugh***

**Thanks for reading, if you like the story follow/favourite and please feel free to review.**

**Goodbye and keep on shipping Jelsa. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait my mother kinda banned me from using the laptop until my exams were over and by the grace of God they are finally finished…so here's the new chapter:**

**Elsa**

I settled into the room, Merida and I were bunking together since I didn't really know anyone else on this trip. As soon as Merida's head hit the pillow she knocked out like a baby, I slept on the bed next to hers and I also slept without any trouble. When I woke up the sun was streaming in through the window so I got up to open it, it was such a beautiful day. A second the peace was disturbed by the door opening, I turn to see Jack followed by Flynn. They make a bee-line to Merida who is still asleep on her bed, Jack jumps onto the bed to shake her.

"Come on Merida! This town isn't going to explore itself!" He yells at her

"Jack! Leave me alone you little shit!" Merida screams in reply, before throwing her head onto the pillow. Flynn stood on the side laughing at the scene. Then Jack takes out Merida's phone from her bag and chooses a song then blasts it, putting it near Merida's ear. Merida then gets up grabs the phone and throws it across the room, breaking into pieces on contact with the wall. Jack then gets up takes a few steps towards the door and yells to Merida "Hey shell brain! That was your phone!"

"What?" she screams, she got out of bed and went straight to the trashed phone to find that it was hers.

"Jackson Overland Frost! I'm giving you a five second head start…5…4…" she says and Jack takes off at 4. When she finally reaches one, she sprints out the door while Flynn couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Shouldn't we help?" I ask

"Nope, she won't kill him! I think" Flynn replies in between giggles

(TIME LAP)

Jack survived Merida's fury the only thing that seemed to hurt was his gut and his pride. I was praying at a church nearby when I heard a voice say "What are you praying for?" I open an eye to see Jack, I ignore him but he interrupts me again.

"Okay, pray for me as well, I'd like one penthouse apartment in New York, one private jet and two French girlfriends…it'll be better if their twins"

All I said in my head was

"_God give the strength not to kill him in this church" _

When I finished, I got up to leave with Jack following close behind me.

"So did you pray for me to?" he asks

"You do know that is not how it works, right?" I reply

"Really?" he asks

"Look" I say turning to face him "God isn't Santa or whatever, that you send him a list and expect an answer, straight away, especially ridiculous requests like the one you were giving"

"Geez! Calm down crazy" he says

"Oh! By the way I did pray for you!"

"Really?" he asks confused

"I prayed that one day you will realize what a moron you really are and that the people who care about you are still around!" I say finally storming off, leaving him standing outside the church


End file.
